Kirby's Dreamland adventure ep 1
by avrilkesha92
Summary: Kirby was just happy sleeping in on his one day off from McDreamer's untill Keeby woke him up and asked him to get back the food and stars that there king  DDD  stole from the town. Now KB must must waste the rest of his day off to save the stupid town!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I hope you like it's my first kirby story evaaaaa! (Also my first one on Fanfiction eva to.) Kirby goes on his classic dreamland advencher with a twist!  
>Please enjoy and review (also tell me if i made any spelling error's I stink at spelling it should be fine in this chapter.) I also have a few other chap's ready but I wana know what you guy's think first!<br>Thank you and hope ya have fun with it.  
>NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF THE KIRBY SERIES OR ANYTHING FROM NINTENDO NO COPYRITE INTENDED!<br>Before I forget:  
>McDreamer's is a parody of McDonald's<br>Price Land ias a parody of Price Chopper  
>Anna Montana is a parody of Hannah Montana<br>ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN ANY TRADEMARKS OR SUCH!  
>~enjoy~<strong>

**KIRBY'S DREAMLAND ADVENCER****  
>CHAPTER 1 THE CRAPPY START<br>****KNOCK KNOCK  
><strong>**"crappppp" i said as i got out of my bed to go anserd the door it was 2:30pm. 2:30pm? who wakes a guy dude up at 2:30pm? THIS BETTER BE GOOD! I opend the door it was a Keeby the guy who lived in the other half of my duplex.  
>"What the crap do you want?" I asked the orangy yellowy blob.<br>"Well everyone woke up and where gona eat breakfast but there food was gone."  
>"So cant they go buy more food?"<br>"We did but theres none at Price Land."  
>"Oh I get it so you all whent to McDreamers and they need more cooks. Hell no todays my day off i ant goin into that greese trap! So you can go tell mr. Dreamer to cry and deal with it."<br>"NO NO NO Kirby theres no food there to so we whent to the the sparkin stars that grow our food and they where gone."  
>"That's messed up"<br>"Yah why are they gone?"  
>"No that we have stars suplying food to us where do they even get that food from? Do they crap it out of somethin?<br>"Well I have no clue but...  
>"And boy why you askin me this how bout you go to king DDD and yell at him about this?"<br>"Cant he's the one who did it."  
>"And how do you know?"<br>"He left his hat."  
>"He stupid this look's like a rodeo clown puked, wazed, and craped on his clothes he mite as well run around naked like the rest of us he'd look better with all his jelly roll's"<br>"ok...well i came here to ask if you would go and get our food back."  
>"Oh hell no boy why cant yo people do that yo selves"<br>"Where scared of DDD."  
>"Yo tell me yo scared of some fat ass pingwen in a retarted rodeo costume who sing's to Anna Montana and colects pink snuggle bunny's?"<br>"HE HAS A HAMMER!"  
>"And i have other thing's to do."<br>"Please kirby the town need's well starve."  
>"And so why ant the rest of this town here with you?"<br>"Oh they are there just hiding behind those bushes."  
>"Why?"<br>"Cuz where all scared of you two."  
>"Ok i'll go but when I get back ima gona demand some crap yo all gona give it to me."<br>"Yes kirby..."  
>And THATS how i started my jerney to king DDD's cassle<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyyyyy! Here's ep 2,3,and 4 I hope you enjoy!  
>Id also like to thank Player-5 for being my first reviewer on this story and EVER for any of my writing's :)<br>ALSO I DONT OWN KIRBY OR ANYTHING ELSE NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED  
>~review and enjoy~<br>**

**CHAP 2 TALKING TREEZ AND HOBO'S  
><strong>**So I was folowing the pee yellow dirt road to DDD's cassle, it was ok even though puffing (flying) at two mph is slow but better than walking. Then I got to a small bilding and I had to climb crap and they put it in the middle of the frakin road where it surves no purpus (unless its some kind of homeless shelter) cuz there was these hobo's and they was like "DEADLY TREE AHEAD" and crap so I just whent ahead FELL cuz none of those hobo's put a frakin latter there.  
>"Stupid hobo's...<br>"HEY YOU BROKE MY NOSE!" Some hobo shouted.  
>"Well sorry yo useless hobo's cant get a frakin latter."<br>"I ant a hobo im a tree."  
>"SO? Yo even more useless."<br>"You take that back i...have...APPLE'S!"  
>"So you give hobo's apples?"<br>"No no one get these apple's."  
>"Ok can I go?"<br>"NO youll never as long as i am here."  
>"Ok i can fix that."<strong>

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IM ON FIRE STOOOOPPPPPP PUT IT OUT!"  
>"Yo shoulda let me pass and I wount of got out my maches and burned yo up."<br>Well the tree burned down to reveal a sparkling star! Then (cuz im so awsome) I did my brakdance and let the rest of the forest cech on fire...what ever the hobo's can make use of them selves and becume firefiters! See im changing the world now to go end dictatorship, hunger, and anoying people from dreamland!  
>Oh btw I got them apples! (Literaly) Gave some to the hobo's to be quiet about me burning the forest kept afew for the travel and sent the rest (on the food crapping star thing) to DL! (dreamland) <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN KIRBY OR ANY THING NO CPYRIGHT INTENDED  
>~review and enjoy~<strong>

**CHAPTER 3 LOL AND OMG  
><strong>**So continuing on this...quest? Vacation? Idk well I found a cassle...  
>"Must be here." I thought.<br>So I was gona climb to the top and break in from the roof but the front door was open. (There wasnt even an acual door DDD is stupider than I thought) And a bunch of hobo's had broken in already anyway... (This also show's how bad of a king he is all his subjects are eather starving cuz he take's all food or homeless cuz he keep's all the money to himslf.  
>So makeing my way throw the cassle I stumble on to a room. (I thought was DDD's it looked stupid enof) Then some blue and pink pac man thing's came in. "Lololo what hobo is that?" The pink one shouted. (She was a girl cuz she wore a pink bow on her head.) "Lololo I told you that we needed a real door you stupid-<br>"Wait...his name is LOL...WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA LOL LOL WHO NAME'S THERE KID LOL WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AND WHAT'S HER NAME OMG HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH NO WONDER HE'S STUPID!"  
>"Hey!"<br>"Wait dont you work at McDreamer's"  
>"YAH BUT AT LEAST I HAVE A FRONT DOOR" HAHAHAHAHA<br>"Well that's ok cuz once we use this sparkle star to take over DL we will have TWO FRONT DOORS!"  
>"Lame Lala"<br>"Shut up LOL"**

"What are you gona do to DL?"  
>"Well...DL used to be run by Lololo's ansestors but that fat turkey's came in and took it from us we where forced to leave and move in here."<br>"So what are you gona do?"  
>" hunger.<br>"YAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!"  
>2."Buld decent house's for the homeless."<br>"YAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!"  
>3."Make a law that all house's have to have door's with a strong lock and deadbult."<br>"OOOKKKKKKKKKKKK?"  
>4."HAVE A BABY"<br>"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
>"cool...<br>"men...So who are you and what's your purpose here"  
>"Well im kirby unproud unhappy resedent of dreamland and full time casher at McDreamer's on my one day off my stupid nabor Keeby told me that king FATEE Stole our food and food star's and since im the only one who isnt afread of the king I had to stop him.<br>"Ok why are you here here?"  
>"Thought it was DDD's cassle"<br>"Ok"  
>"So let's make a deal you give me that star i'll take DDD from the trown and you two can rule"<br>"Deal"  
>We shook on it they also said if i needed help to call so I whent on my way. (After lunch and sending the star thing to DL)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN KIRBY OR ANYTHING NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!  
>Im gona write chap 5 soon I just wrote this one this morning!<br>~review and enjoy~**

**CHAPTER 4 EXSPLOTHING BLIMPER'S**

**I was on my way to DDD's cassle but I find HAWAII! Now I ant goin back to DL if you paid me!**

**SO I was just siping my coconut watchin the white cloud's roll till I heard exsplosion's! I quickly rushed to see what was it was and it was a blimp...with a cannon...blowing up stuff...AWSOME!...Ok is it me or is exsplosions only cool on the 4th and TV. Well I was about to run for it untill a Blimper poped out poped out of no where.  
>"Hey mon you Kirby?"<br>"My name is Kirby...  
>"You work at McDreamer's and are Next door nabor to Keeby."<br>"How do you know Keeby?"  
>"Old friend mon said you be coming here cuz you goin to DDD's."<br>"Yah."  
>"Keeby ask me to help you but rite now you need to help us."<br>"But what can i do?"  
>"Im friend's with the Green Green's homelessfirefighter's they said you killed Whispy Woods and made them firefighter's there still homeless but got job's.  
>"Yay...no realy how can i stop that"<br>"Take this Mintleaf mon eat it and you'll have unlimited air power's"  
>"Screw that"<strong>

**i puffed up in the air got right behind that blimp got a needle and poked it untill it lost air. Then it fell on some guy's air ship but he has a mask and cape on (And it ant holoween) So he must be a wirdo...  
>"i am Medakite you destroyed my seet." (Ok i think that's what he said me and Blimper just ran off)<strong>

**"Why are we at a pipe?" I asked the Blimper  
>"This is a short cut mon take you to DDD's cassle faster."<br>"Thank you."  
>"No prob mon be careful!"<br>"I will."  
>So i got on the pipe and blasted away...<strong>**  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**FINALY CHAP 5! I fell in a small case of writer's block the chapter sucked but I finaly got it and it's PERFECT!**

**I'd like to thank Player-5 again for commenting again and I will say YOUR SO RIGHT IT IS FUNNY WHEN YOU READ IT OUT LOUD!  
>Well here you go the last chap's!<br>~Review and Enjoy~  
>I DO NOT OWN ANY THING FROM KIRBY OR ANYTHING NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!<br>**

**CHAP 5 ****Krakin the bubbly  
><strong>**I can't beleive that stupid Keeby and his stupid friend's that short cut din't help me at all IT KILLED ME! And what it sad I dont know if im dead or alive! Right now im in the cloud's Literaly...with some pokemon thing.  
>"KRRRRAACCCOOOOO!" It screamed<br>"KRRRRRRRBBBYYYYY!" I replyed back  
>"KRRRAAACCCKKKK!"<br>Ok I was like so confused cuz it looke'd like the size of Cotton candy DDD would eat at a baseball game. And he'd eat about six of those before hitting the hot dog's and ect.**

**Well I had to get out of here and falling wansn't the answer. Ok I could just puff out but I woun't know where i'm goin and i'm not doin that again. So I just figured it woun't kill to ask it.  
>"Um do you know where I am cuz the last thing I remember is going on a journey for DL to stop king DDD, burning down a forest, meeting a guy named Lol, stoping a blimp from blowing up a island, flying, and thinking I died.<br>"Krrrraaaaacccckkkkk?"  
>Ok I gess i'd have to speak pokemon...I think there's one called pee pee or something...worth a shot...<br>"Um pee pee pee pee pee pee pee pee pee pee pee pee pee pee pee pee pee pee pee pee pee pee pee pee pee pee pee pee pee pee pee pee pee pee pee pee pee pee pee pee pee pee pee pee?"  
><strong>

**It fryed me. Well mabie was poo poo.  
>"Poo poo poo poo poo poo-<br>It just looked at me in confusion...wait it's a KRACO! IT SPEAK'S KRACO!  
>"Kracko kracko kraco krack krack krapo krack krack krapo krappy krack krap"<br>It understood! It was laughing! Either it was makeing fun of me or understood or both!  
>"Krack krack !"<br>**

**It was so happy it exsploded...Yah lucky break hu? Well it was it had a sparkling star! But once again I killed something... But I can't hide my charm or sence of humor it's a gift! Well I count do much for Krackey cuz it looked like the rest of this place but it's eye mase a huge hole that showe'd me I WAS RIGHT ABOVE DDD'S CASSLE! So I left and i'm there to king DDD'S or FAT E E. (As I call him.)**

**Im gona save dreamland.**


	6. Chapter 6

**THE FINAL CHAP! It's differnt from any other chap it's more epic more detail deeper. A great ending!  
>~Review and enjoy~<br>~Also tell me what was your favorite part! Mine was when Kirby was speaking pokemon. That was THE funnyest and Wirdest part's to write ever cuz im a big pokemon fan my self and I had to write like I dint know much but make it funny at the same time!~  
>SEE YA!<br>I DO NOT OWN KIRBY OR ANYTHING NO COPYWRIGHT INTENDED!**

**CHAPTER 6 THE END**

**I am ready as thought's raced through my head of havin to confront the idot king. I relised i'm smarter than him ill be fine. I (this time.) broke through the roof (Well I fell but it was AWWWSSSSSOMMMEEE!) I made my way thought the cassle (Well about two feet when I relised I was in DDD's room.  
>"Who are you and what do you want?" He asked looking up from his pork chop. (Ok is it me or does bird eating bird realy creapy?)<br>"DDD I WANT DREAMLAND'S FOOD BACK!"  
>"Wait you that dude who work's a McDreamer's good timin boy I could go for some McDreamer's the kichen's over there! Chop chop! I like my burger's extra grezzy."<br>"Im a cashier."  
>"Can you do my tax's."<br>"I dont have a lincence to drive a taxi."  
>"Wow you stupid."<br>"Least I dont dress like a stupid rodeo clown."  
>"My stylist Keeby said it look's geat on me."<br>"Keeby's a idiot." (Ok Kibey doesn't think I know but I do. When Keeby talk's on the cell he sound's like thirteen year old girl who just sang to Annah Montana and Justin Bever for five hour's strait. It's extra creapy cuz he say's stuff like omg or ttyl.)  
>"Oh...<br>"Now are you gona be a nice clown and gimme the gold or am I gona have to beat you up? Your call."  
>"Of corse I ant givin you back the food stupid and now im gona get rid of you...where's my hammer?"<br>I smashed his hammer it broke my fall.  
>"AWWWWWW now i gota sit on you"<br>"OH HELL NO YOU ANT SITING ON ME ESPCILY WITH NO PAINT'S ON!"  
>"I'm whereing paints."<br>"Your whering a skirt and by the way your not supose to put it on your stomic it dosnt even help cover yo fat"  
>"I dont care that im fat im proud of my fat!"<br>"So your saying your proud that you take food away from your own subject's so they starve to death?"  
>"NO!"<br>"Are you proud that more than half of DL's is homeless?"  
>"Well...<br>"Are you happy that 90% of dreamland's children can barely read and write cuz there's no school's?"  
>"Kinda...<br>"KINDA KINDA? DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT ANYONE HERE?"  
>"No...<br>"Your sick."  
>"Your right...I cant beleve i'm sooo curel...IM SORRY IM SO SORRY!"<br>"Well dont apoligise to me." I open'd the large window. The whole kingdom was there.  
>"Im sorry...I never relised I was so cruel...TAKE IT ALL! TAKE IT AWAY!"<br>"We want your crown."  
>"Here give it to that LOL guy it belong's to him."<strong>

**!"  
>"COME ON THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"<br>"So what are you gona do to me?"**

**"Leave and never retern. If we see you or anyone working for or related to you here i'll be troble."  
>" WHY KIRBY?"<br>"On my journey I've relised violence isn't alway's the answser I think it's best if he get's a chance to restart...from square one."  
>"Realy kirby...thank you..."<br>"Your welcome...NOW LEAVE"  
><strong>

**As he ran the croud cheered a new chapter was opening wile another one was closeing.**

"Here KING LOL" I handed his crown.  
>"No." He pushed it away.<br>"Why?" I asked.  
>"We have a chance to start over this time there shount be a king. DL should be about EVERYONE'S dream's not just one person."<br>"But we need someone to run this place."  
>"Yes...Presedent Kirby!"<br>The croud laugh  
>"Realy!" I asked<br>"No way Kirby."  
>"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"<br>"Well we should be goin now presedent LOL."  
>"Yes take the food star it will get you all home...<p>

Back at home  
>"Well Kirby you did great! But it's time to go to bed" The mayer said. The whole town was rushing to get home. They didn't think I remember'd...idiot's.<br>"HEY DID YA FORGET SOMETHIN?" They all stoped in there track's shocked.  
>"What about my crap you promised me?"<p>

**THE END! **


	7. Chapter 7

**THIS IS A SPECIAL EP! I wanted to do this cuz the story is so sort anyway! It also gave me a chance to have a little fun with Keeby and who doesn't love KEEBY. (Kirby)**

**~REVIEW AND ENJOY~**

**I DO NOT OWN KIRBY OR ANYTHING! NO COPYWRIGHT INTENDED**

**CHAP 7 THE A CHAP WITH KEEBY!  
><strong>**"AHHHHHHHHHH GOOD MORNING WORLD!" I said as I got up from my bed it was a sunshiney day with lot's of hope and smile's! :)  
>My tummy grumbled I was hungery so I whent to my frige to make STRAWBERRY PANCAKE'S! :P But when I opend it there was no food there. "OOOOO I must forgot to go shoping though I swarn I whent shopping yesterday...OOOOO well!"<strong>

I arived at Price Land a few moment's later to find everyone in the town. (Exept my BFF4L Kirby!) But today must be Sunday his one day off from McDreamer's a week and he liked to sleep in. (Till about seven.) Me I LOVE to work around the house and clean thing's AND I get to do do that at my job at McDreamer's to! ;)

**Oh yah well everyone had the same problem and there was no food at PL so we whent to McD's but no food there eather.**

So some whent to the sparkling star's (They suply our food.) to see what was rong. When they got back they found out our one and only wonderfull king DDD was the culprit who had stolen our star's and food...

**IT'S HOROBLE HE'S LIKE MY SECOND BBF4L! But yah he would do that...Well we had to do something but I wasnt about to tell them about me and DDD's friendship (The town hate's him...)  
>"Well as the mayor of this town I think if we have someone to confront him mabie he would gett the food back...anyone...<strong>

**No one spoke we where all afread of DDD (Even me.) Well he has a hammer...**

**"Realy no one will...  
>"Well your the mayor do it yourself."<br>"No way!...We should make the most hated town member do it!"  
>"Yah that would be kirby?"<br>"Yah who like's kirby!"  
>"Well...except Keeby but he love's everything and everyone...<br>"Great idea Keeby can talk to him."  
>"Shoulnt we go along? Ya know just in case Kirby try's to kill him."<strong>

"Come on he bake's brownies."  
>"OK!"<p>

**So there I was at Kirby's aptment. I knocked on the door and waited...Finaly it opend up!:)****  
><strong>**"What the crap do you want?" He asked rubing his eye's.  
>"Well everyone woke up and where gona eat breakfast but there food was gone."<br>"So cant they go buy more food?"  
>"We did but theres none at Price Land."<br>"Oh I get it so you all whent to McDreamers and they need more cooks. Hell no todays my day off i ant goin into that greese trap! So you can go tell mr. Dreamer to cry and deal with it."  
>"NO NO NO Kirby theres no food there to so we whent to the the sparkin stars that grow our food and they where gone." I was scared he was REALY CRANKY!:(<br>"That's messed up"  
>"Yah why are they gone?"<br>"No that we have stars suplying food to us where do they even get that food from? Do they crap it out of somethin?  
>"Well I have no clue but...<br>"And boy why you askin me this how bout you go to king DDD and yell at him about this?"  
>"Cant he's the one who did it." Sad but true...but Kirby HATED DDD! This got his attention.<br>"And how do you know?"  
>"He left his hat." I would know that I desinged it. Well i wansn't bout to tell him THAT!<br>"He stupid he look's like a rodeo clown puked, wazed, then craped on his clothes he mite as well run around naked like the rest of us he'd look better with all his jelly roll's"  
>"ok...well I came here to ask if you would go and get our food back." Here we go...:(<br>"Oh hell no boy why cant yo people do that yo selves"  
>"Where scared of DDD."<br>"Yo tell me yo scared of some fat ass pingwen in a retarted rodeo costume who sing's to Anna Montana and colects pink snuggle bunny's?"  
>"HE HAS A HAMMER!"<br>"And I have other thing's to do."  
>"Please kirby the town need's well starve."<br>"And so why ant the rest of this town here with you?"  
>"Oh they are there just hiding behind those bushes."<br>"Why?"  
>"Cuz where all scared of you two."<br>"Ok i'll go but when I get back ima gona demand some crap yo all gona give it to me."  
>"Yes kirby..."<strong>

**There he goes to save us all...YAY:) But I was gona like sooooo miss him...BOO:( But I know he can do it he work's at a cash register! No beleve me he's dealed with it DDD before like six time's a week...This will be good for him i'll build up his cofedence and him feel like he's special! (I know he's special but he doesnt beleve me.) Oh better call call some friend's he might need some help on the way!**

BYEBYE! ;D

Dont know what my next story is gona be about there's this one thought I got wile cleaning my room today but it's a one page short story but i'm realy talkin about long story's like this on for exsample.

Give me your thought's of what my next long story should be like? I'm gona go start that short story now (least get some note's in before bed.)

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE LOVE AND SUPORT YOU WILL NEVER KNOW WHAT IT MEAN'S TO ME!

LOVE,

avrilkesha92


End file.
